Kaktus dan Landak
by zielle
Summary: " … rindu pasir, suasana gersang, kaktus-kaktus yang berani menantang panas gurun dan tentu saja kedua adikku." / Napasnya ditahan sampai ia bersandar pada dinding sebelah pintu kamar sumber suara. / "Kau tahu kenapa Kaktus sangat kesepian dan tak punya teman?" / "Cerita yang bagus." / "Hei, kau mau tidur di situ?" / for ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You


Pintu geser itu pun berderak, setelahnya seorang lelaki dewasa berperawakan tak terlalu tinggi dan sedang menjinjing tas berisi beberapa perkamen masuk. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi malas dan lelah luar biasa. Hari ini ia memang tak kerja sampai larut, tapi pekerjaannya bertambah dua kali lebih banyak dari biasanya. Salahkan saja acara yang rutin diselenggarakan di desa-desa ninja.

Ruang depan tak menunjukkan kehidupan. Sepertinya ibu dan istrinya sudah sampai di alam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Tak biasa, memang. Mungkin saja istrinya yang cerewet dan berkali-kali lebih merepotkan dari ibunya itu terlalu lelah sehingga tidur lebih awal. Kalau boleh bilang, lelaki yang sedang ingin cepat-cepat merebahkan diri di ranjang itu kecewa. Suami mana yang tak ingin ditunggui kepulangannya oleh sang istri. Seorang suami yang menikah secara terpaksa, mungkin.

Kaki-kakinya yang telatih sebagai seorang ninja itu berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya di ujung koridor. Sebelum sampai di kamarnya, ia melewati sebuah kamar dengan pintu geser bercorak polkadot hijau lumut. Ia tersenyum sejenak mengingat bagaimana merepotkannya ibu dan istrinya menghias kamar itu. Satu perempuan saja sudah merepotkan, kalau ditambah satu lagi, ya… pikir saja sendiri seberapa merepotkannya. Beruntung, makhluk mungil yang hadir beberapa bulan lalu dan ketika menangis benar-benar memekakkan telinga tidak sekaum dengan kedua makhluk merepotkan itu.

Seperti sudah diprogram secara otomatis, langkah kakinya berhenti ketika indera rungunya menangkap sebuah suara yang amat dikenalinya.

" … _rindu pasir, suasana gersang, kaktus-kaktus yang berani menantang panas gurun dan tentu saja kedua adikku."_

Napasnya ditahan sampai ia bersandar pada dinding sebelah pintu kamar sumber suara.

…

Kaktus dan Landak by Z. Lucia

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired from this cover who made by chibird

 **Warning** : OOC possibly, missed typo(s)

…

Bibirnya tak kuasa untuk tak tersenyum ketika makhluk kecil dalam pangkuannya berceloteh tak jelas. Ia masih takjub ketika menggendong manusia mungil itu. Bagaimana tidak, dulu perempuan itu selalu menyangkal untuk menikah. Ketika lelaki tepat datang, siapa pula yang mau menolak. Ketakjubannya semakin menjadi ketika segumpal daging hidup yang dibungkus darah dan kotoran keluar dari rahimnya. Tuhan memang Maha Penyayang telah mempercayai perempuan yang pernah menyayangkan karier ninja-nya demi pernikahan untuk dititipi seorang putera.

Netranya melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jarum-jarumnya menunjukkan sudut sembilan puluh derajat untuk jarum pendek di angka sembilan dan jarum panjang di angka dua belas. Jangan tanya sejak kapan perempuan itu suka memakai aksesoris berupa jam tangan, jawabannya berhubungan dengan makhluk mungil di pangkuannya. Agar semuanya teratur, katanya.

"Hei jagoan, ini waktumu untuk tidur." Katanya ketika putranya yang sedang tengkurap masih berceloteh sambil memainkan mainan di tangannya.

Tangannya mengangkat bayi lucu itu ke pangkuannya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan yang selalu dipakai main shogi oleh suami dan almarhum ayah mertuanya.

Sejak kelahiran bayi yang diberi nama Shikadai oleh ayahnya, perempuan itu selalu berada di ruangan ini untuk sekedar mengobrol bersama bayinya. Bukannya tak ada ruangan lain, ruangan ini nyaman saja. Lukisan rusa yang cantik pada dindingnya dan lukisan alam yang menenangkan ketika pintu luarnya digeser.

"Mari tidur, Shikadai..."

Ngomong-ngomong, jam yang dipakai perempuan berkuncir empat itu, Temari, anti air lho… jadi kalau memandikan Shikadai tak akan sampai rusak.

…

Kimono tidur sewarna awan mendung ditariknya sampai mulut Shikadai mampu menjangkau dadanya. Sebelumnya perempuan berusia pertengahan dua puluh itu mendudukkan diri di sofa yang sengaja ditaruh di kamar itu, sehingga ia nyaman untuk menyusui atau menemani Shikadai.

"Sejak kehamilanmu, Ibu belum mengunjungi Suna lho." Ia mulai mengajak putranya mengobrol, "Ibu rindu pasir, suasana gersang, kaktus-kaktus yang berani menantang panas gurun dan tentu saja kedua adikku."

Bayi dalam pengkuannya sedikit menggeliat, tanda mulai mengantuk.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba berbina, "Ngomong-ngomong kaktus, Ibu punya cerita untukmu."

"Pada suatu ketika," ceritanya dimulai, "Sebuah kaktus dalam pot yang tinggal sangat jauh dari tempat asalnya mulai merasa kesepian. Kaktus sangat iri pada Pak Tua Pohon Mangga dan Anggrek yang selalu bersama dan saling menguntungkan, atau pada persahabatan Mawar dan Melati. Selain iri pada persahabatan dua bunga itu, Kaktus juga iri pada wangi mereka."

"Kau tahu kenapa Kaktus sangat kesepian dan tak punya teman?" perempuan itu menghentikan sejenak ceritanya untuk sekedar bertanya yang dijawab gumaman dari Shikadai.

"Kaktus tak punya teman karena tanaman lain tak mau berteman dengan tanaman yang punya duri, sehingga Kaktus kesepian.

"Kemudian sebuah ide terlintas, Kaktus ingin mendekati Mawar karena mereka sama-sama berduri. Datanglah Kaktus pada Mawar. Katanya ceria, 'Hei Mawar, kau mau jadi temanku?'. Mawar cepat-cepat menjawab, 'Aku tak mau berteman denganmun! Tanaman cantik sepertiku tak sudi berteman dengan kaktus jelek sepertimu!'. Hati Kaktus terasa sangat sakit, ia pun cepat pulang.

"Setelah sampai rumah, ia berkaca. Ternyata dirinya tak menarik sama sekali, bentuknya hanya panjang dengan dua dahan dan berwarna hijau. Meskipun Mawar sama berduri seperti dirinya, Mawar sangat cantik dengan bunganya yang anggun. Karena kecantikannya itu Mawar jadi sombong, makanya ia tak mau berteman dengan Kaktus."

Perempuan itu kembali menghentikan ceritanya sejenak, "Kalau kau sudah besar harus tetap rendah hati, ya, seberapa besar pun kemampuan atau kekuatanmu."

"Selama berhari-hari kaktus menangis hingga air dalam potnya benar-benar kering. Untungnya ia adalah kaktus, tanaman paling tahan banting dari daerah dengan cuaca ekstrim, gurun. Setelah beberapa hari, ia memutuskan untuk mencari teman lagi. Tak seperti kemarin yang mencari teman sama-sama berduri, ia tak akan memilih-milih. Siapapun yang mau jadi temannya, ia akan senang menerimanya."

Manik hijau perempuan itu menatap putranya. Kata ibu mertuanya persis Shikamaru−suaminya−sewaktu bayi. Buah tak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Ia sedang mengurus dua _Shika_ sekaligus. Shika besar yang merepotkan, Shika kecil yang teramat manis. Semoga saja kelak Shika kecil tidak semerepotkan ayahnya.

Jemari lentiknya mengusap surai hitam milik Nara Shikadai, "Siapapun adalah temanmu dan kau harus tetap berhati-hati."

"Kaktus adalah tanaman yang hebat." lanjutnya, "Ia mampu bertahan pada cuaca yang ekstrim sekali pun, jadi ia pasti bisa bertahan walau kesepian dan terus berusaha mencari teman. Kaktus menulis pada secarik kertas, ' _Free Hug_ 'yang artinya bebas dipeluk. Kemudian ia pergi ke keramaian, dengan harapan siapa saja mau memeluknya dan mau menjadi temannya.

"Hari itu ada karnaval yang diadakan selama beberapa hari ke depan. Banyak sekali tanaman maupun hewan. Kaktus berdiri pada di titik yang ramai supaya banyak yang melihatnya. Tapi kau tahu, Shikadai, apa yang dikatakan tanaman dan hewan lain?" tanyanya sambil bercerita.

Bayi mungil itu tak menjawab karena hampir sampai di alam mimpinya.

"Tak ada yang menanyainya apalagi memeluknya. Ia belum mendapat teman sampai karnaval hari itu ditutup. Perasaannya sungguh sedih. Sampai karnaval benar-benar ditutup karena sudah larut, ia pun pulang karena diusir Sansivera si penjaga karnaval."

Zambrud cemerlang puteranya sudah benar-benar bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya ketika perempuan itu hendak melanjutkan ceritanya. Karena tanggung, ia pun kembali melanjutkan.

"Kaktus dalam pot itu pulang dengan hati yang sangat kecewa. Ia berjalan sempoyongan karena terlalu lama berada dalam posisi berdiri yang sama. Dalam gelapnya jalan menuju rumahnya, Kaktus mendengar suara-suara aneh. Seperti suara langkah yang digusur.

"Tiba-tiba, 'Hei, apa karnavalnya sudah tutup?'. Kaktus pun segera berbalik karena kaget. 'I-iya…' kata Kaktus gelagapan. 'Wah, aku terlambat, seharusnya aku berangkat lebih awal.'. ternyata yang mengagetkan Kaktus adalah Landak. 'Kau bisa datang besok lagi.' kata Kaktus menghibur. 'Sayangnya rumahku jauh di Barat.'. 'Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menginap di rumahku.'. Mata Landak berbinar-binar, 'Benarkah?'. Kaktus sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya, namun ia tetap berucap, 'Dan kalau kau mau, kau dan aku bisa berteman.'. Landak terlihat seperti menimang-nimang.

"Kemudian mulutnya berucap, 'Kau bercanda? Siapa saja adalah temanku. Tak peduli ia berbunga, berduri, bergigi tajam, atau pemangsa.'. Kaktus bertanya, 'Sepertinya kau punya banyak teman?'. Jawabannya malah berbeda dari perkiraan Kaktus, "Tidak juga, malah aku sendirian. Mereka tidak mau berteman dengan hewan berduri sepertiku.'

"Kertas bertuliskan ' _Free Hug_ ' jatuh dari tangan pemiliknya. Kaktus sudah merasa ia menemukan teman. 'Hei, kau sedang kesepian?' tanya Landak setelah membaca kertas yang dijatuhkan Kaktus. 'Aku berduri dan jelek, tak ada yang mau menemaniku.' jawabnya. 'Apa kau masih ingin dipeluk?'

"Kemudian dua mkhluk berduri itu pun berpelukan. Landak merasa bagian tubuhnya sakit kena duri halus yang banyak Kaktus, sedangkan Kaktus merasa sakit pada bagian dahannya karena duri Landak yang tajam. Tamat."

Segera, bayi dalam gendongan itu berpindah ke boks bayi yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni. Kain sewarna lumut itu menyelimuti si bayi sampai dada, kemudian perempuan itu beranjak setelah sebelumnya berucap, "Pertemanan itu meski menyakitkan akan selalu ada bagian yang menyenangkan."

…

Senyum lelaki itu memudar ketika suara pintu digeser mencapai indera rungunya, namun rasa senang tak begitu saja luntur dari hatinya. Ia bangkit dari posisi menyender pada dinding, kemudian berucap, "Cerita yang bagus."

"Shikamaru!" pemilik suara yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan pintu bercat polkadot hijau lumut itu terkaget lalu menoleh.

"Aku suka ceritanya." katanya seakan mengulang pujian yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Pintu ditutup kemudian perempuan itu berbalik, "Cerita sebelum tidur bagus untuk perkembangan bayi dan balita."

"Aku tahu." Lelaki yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan kamar puteranya itu diam saja ketika isterinya mulai mengambil tas dari tangannya. Netranya yang bak obsidian menjelajah pada pakaian atas isterinya yang terlihat tak rapih. "Kau baru memberi Shikadai ASI?"

Kini giliran si perempuan yang diam saja ketika tangan suaminya bergerak merapihkan kimono atasnya. "Bulan depan Shikadai sudah enam bulan. Kalau boleh jujur aku kurang percaya terhadap produk-produk susu bayi."

Mereka berjalan melalui koridor yang benar-benar sunyi menuju kamar mereka. Ibu pasti sudah tidur lebih dulu. Dengan tangan kanan si perempuan yang menggamit lengan kiri si lelaki dan tangan sebelahnya menjinjing tas butut yang selalu dibawa ke kantor Hokage untuk mengantongi perkamen-perkamen.

"Tema," panggil suaminya, "kenapa kaktus dan landak?"

"Aku sedang rindu suasana Suna."

"Kalau Shikadai sudah kuat melakukan perjalanan, kita pergi ke Suna."

Perempuan berkuncir empat itu tersenyum, "Terimakasih."

Mereka hampir sampai ketika lelaki dewasa yang berperan sebagai suami berbicara, "Ngomong-ngomong, kaktus dan landak itu perbandingan yang cocok untuk kau dan aku."

Langkah mereka berhenti sepihak, yang terus berjalan merasa keheranan kemudian berbalik.

"Kenapa, Tem?"

Tangan halus perempuan itu kembali menggamit lengan suaminya.

"Kau benar-benar lelah, ya?" tanyanya retoris. "Perbandingan yang cocok untuk kau dan aku adalah awan dan angin."

Giliran si lelaki yang berhenti mendadak. Kalau ia awan dan isterinya adalah angin, maka awan akan berarak ke arah yang ditiupkan angin, sesuka angin. Ah, merepotkan.

"Hei, kau mau tidur di situ?"

…

Halo! XD

Saya gak tau soal hubungan ibu-bayi dan suami-istri, hanya segini fantasi saya. Rasanya Temacchi benar-benar bossy yang berubah jadi lembut kalo lagi sama Shika kecil. /dikipas/

Mohon koreksi~ /.\


End file.
